Reaper Jenkins
Reaper is a Sneasel, caught by Factory Head Thorton as a gift for Lory Jenkins. He is extremely hyper, prone to episodes of mass furniture destruction when bored, and addicted to any and all spicy foods. Reaper has been raised in captivity since late infancy and as a result is far tamer and friendlier than a Sneasel caught as an adult. IC Information More Than You Ever Needed To Know About Reaper Basic Info *'Name:' Reaper Jenkins *'Nicknames:' ...Reaper is his nickname. *'Age:' 1 year *'Race:' Sneasel *'Gender:' Male *'Marital Status:' Single (can Pokemon even get married?) *'Orientation:' Unknown, probably straight *'DoB:' 2nd March *'Birth Place:' Acuity Lakefront *'Residence:' In a Pokeball with a angel/demon wing pattern, carried everywhere by Lory *'Accent:' ...Sneasel-ese? *'Occupation:' Battler, bodyguard, pet *'Social Class:' Pet, cloudcuckoolander *'Economic Class:' Lower middle class *'Alignment:' Chaotic Good. VERY Chaotic. Basic Stats (main stats scored out of 10) *'Level:' 51 *'Nature:' Naughty *'Ability:' Keen Eye *'Agility:' 10 *'Speed:' 10 *'Strength:' 8 *'Defence:' 1 *'Evasiveness:' 8 *'Dexterity:' 2 (six-inch claws will do that) *'Intelligence:' 7 *'Skill:' 3 *'Abilities:' Reaper has the moves Swords Dance, Ice Punch, Brick Break and Faint Attack. He is very fast and has high physical attack power, and due to his small size he is able to dodge easily. He has the Keen Eye ability which makes his eyesight very sharp and as a result his attacks are very accurate. Sand Attack and other accuracy decreasing moves don't work on him. *'Hobbies & Talents:' Reaper loves to battle! He has a lot of battle experience and sometimes acts as a mentor or sparring partner to weaker Pokemon. He also likes to dance and show off to get attention. He is fully aware of how cute he is and uses it to his advantage when he needs something or just wants attention. Reaper is destructive when bored and is capable of shredding an entire couch within five minutes, so it is of the utmost importance that he has a source of entertainment when out of his Pokeball - and he is out often, as he has figured out how to escape the ball without being sent out, and does so a lot. He is also able to function as a very basic sort of 'trainer' in Lory's absence, although strategy is beyond him. *'Weaknesses:' Reaper is practically the definition of 'glass cannon'. A single reasonably strong attack is usually enough to knock him out, so his fighting strategy involves a lot of dodging and running. He is easily startled and prone to panicking. He often gets himself into trouble and needs help. Because of his fear of blood, he doesn't use his claws to attack, instead relying on punching-type moves which Sneasels do not usually specialize in. *'Fears:' Blood, particularly in large quantities. Personality Reaper is probably the most hyperactive little Sneasel you're likely to ever meet. He seems incapable of sitting still and is constantly racing around. He is easily distracted, often dropping everything to chase a butterfly or play with a shiny object he's found. Reaper loves attention, and will do all kinds of things to get people to pet or play with him, from simply rubbing against people's legs to climbing onto their heads and refusing to get off. Outside of battle, Reaper is surprisingly pacifistic and rarely scratches. This is probably because scratching Lory results in heavy bleeding, which scares Reaper. In battle, however, Reaper displays all the characteristic viciousness of his species, and becomes far more serious, although he still very rarely uses his claws and instead fights by punching. Despite usually being adorable, Reaper can turn hostile at the drop of a hat and will hiss at and threaten anyone he considers a threat to his trainer or friends. Social Standings *'Friends:' If you've met Reaper, he probably likes you. His best friends are Nibbles the Nidorino and Bandit the Houndoom. He also seems to like Taddy, or at the very least is curious about the strange little Wooper. *'Rivals:' Jet the Floatzel *'Enemies:' Meowe. Lory dislikes and fears Meowe, which leads Reaper to see him as a threat. Additionally, Reaper never quite forgave Meowe for throwing things at him when he was stuck to the warehouse ceiling trying to retrieve Meowe's Magatama. *'Crush:' None *'Known relatives:' None Physical Information *'Height:' 2'0" *'Weight:' 21lbs *'Build:' Skinny *'Fur Colour:' Dark blue-grey *'Feather Colour:' Reddish-pink *'Eye Colour:' Reddish-pink *'Other bodily features:' Undersized, apart from his feathers which are normal size and look big by comparison. Yellow dot markings on his chest and forehead. Black eyelash-like markings around the edges of his eyes. Six-inch long claws on his hands, shorter claws on his feet. *'Attire:' None, he is a Pokemon! *'Items & Weapons:' Often holds a Sitrus Berry when battling. *'Name Origin:' Reaper was named for his claws, which resemble the blade of the Grim Reaper's scythe. *'Theme Song:' Moog Cookbook - Buddy Holly (Ferret dance music) Medical Record *'Physical:' Reaper is very small for his age, and nobody is quite sure why. Other than his size, he is strong and healthy just as one would expect from a Sneasel at his level. *'Mental:' Due to being raised in captivity from an early age, Reaper is far more domesticated and tame than most Sneasel, behaving much like a pet ferret and acting very playful and affectionate. He is otherwise mentally sound, although prone to panicking easily and suffering from a phobia of blood. Back Story Reaper was caught by Thorton near Snowpoint City as a gift for Lory. Judging by his age and low level (10) at the time of capture, he had probably been abandoned by his mother due to being a runt, and would have found it very difficult if not impossible to survive in the wild. Of course, this was no longer something he needed to worry about, as Lory proved to be a very caring and attentive foster mother to him and raised him to become far stronger than the wild Sneasels in his birthplace. Reaper has since grown up into a tough and clever adolescent who is capable of completely overpowering any opponent who underestimates him. Reaper gained a phobia of blood when he was still quite young. He scratched Lory out of annoyance, but the scratch went slightly too deep and because of Lory's bleeding disorder, the wound bled heavily and Lory had to go to hospital. Since then, Reaper has panicked at the sight of blood. Notable Friendships Bandit Bandit is a Houndoom who was given to Lory by Iris when he was a Houndour. For some reason, the towering Fire-type Pokemon still sees the tiny Reaper as his superior even after evolving and treats him as such. Because of this, the two never squabble for dominance and Reaper likes Bandit a lot. They often play together, and Bandit lets Reaper ride on his back or head. Nibbles Nibbles is younger than Reaper, and respects the Sneasel a lot. In return, Reaper is protective of Nibbles and encourages him a lot in his training, even going so far as to act as a punching bag and letting Nibbles attack him at leisure, risking poisoning. The pair are both playful and hyper, and are the best of friends. Jet Jet sees Reaper as a rival, and is determined to replace him as the alpha male of the team. Reaper, for his part, finds Jet's attempts amusing and doesn't consider him a threat. Lory was reluctant to evolve Jet until after she evolved Reaper, to prevent the conflict from getting worse. Unfortunately, Jet evolved first, and the conflict has indeed worsened, with Jet attacking Reaper whenever the two of them are out of their Pokeballs at the same time. Reaper still has the upper hand due to the level difference, but things will likely get much worse as Jet gains strength. Tupora As a baby, Reaper was terrified of the much larger Tupora, but now he likes Tupora a lot and shows his affection by climbing all over the Pora and snuggling in his fur. Tupora is remarkably patient and lets Reaper get away with a lot. OOC Information Trivia *Reaper adores spicy food and can be bribed into doing almost anything with a spicy Poffin. *Reaper's ambition is to one day be a super tough Weavile. *Reaper is willing to obey Mal outside of battle, but not in battle. *Reaper can understand a few basic written words such as 'poffin' and 'battle'. Lory taught him with picture cards. However, he is not able to truly read, as he only recognises the words by their shapes and doesn't recognise the individual letters. *Reaper still remembers that Thorton is his original trainer, and is always happy to see the Factory Head. However, this may well be the earliest memory he has, as he was only an infant when Thorton caught him. *Reaper loves shiny things and often steals them from around his trainer's apartment, along with clothing and pretty much anything else he likes the look of. *Reaper also loves the sound of electric guitars, particularly high notes which he will try to 'sing' along with. He also tries to mimic sirens, car alarms and ringing telephones when he hears them. *Reaper has his claws retracted most of the time. It's easier to get people to pet him if he doesn't have his claws on display. *Like most of Lory's Pokemon, Reaper has an issue which limits his battling potential, although Reaper is impaired the least out of the team. Reaper's issue is his fear of blood. This is the main reason why most of his moves don't involve scratching, despite his impressive claws which are designed specifically for this purpose. Tropes which apply to Reaper *An Ice Person: Subverts the personality type. Sneasels in general fit the trope, but Reaper is the polar opposite of most Sneasels. *Attention Deficit... Ooh, Shiny! *Badass Adorable *Beware The Nice Ones *Brick Break: Reaper is good at this move and uses it often. *Bunny Ears Lawyer *Chaotic Good *Colour Coded For Your Convenience: Aversion. Dark blue and black are villainous colours, most commonly associated with evil geniuses and aristocrats. Reaper is not evil or a genius. His feathers and eyes are pink which is a colour often used for cute characters, so in this respect he is played straight. *Crazy Awesome: Reaper's battles often result in this sort of thing due to him being rather... eccentric. An example: When a tiny weasel uses Swords Dance and then KO's a huge Dragonite with a single Ice Punch, that's awesome. When he then jumps onto the unconscious Dragonite, does a victory dance on its belly and then attempts to steal the Dragonite, that's Crazy Awesome. He's also able to act as a pseudo-trainer in Lory's absence, which comes across as pretty Crazy Awesome to people who weren't expecting the weasel to suddenly start commanding the giant hellhound in battle. *Crouching Moron Hidden Badass *Cute But Cacophonic: EEEEEEEEEE! *Cute Little Fangs *Dark Is Not Evil: Dark type, probably the friendliest Sneasel you'll ever meet. Unless you piss him off enough for him to turn Yangire. *Empathy Pet: Ever notice how much Reaper likes to glomp Thorton? Yeah, that's not just because Thorton is his original trainer. Reaper often shows the emotions that Lory is trying to suppress. (No, this does not mean Reaper is in love with Thorton. That would be quite disturbing.) *Fun Size: Reaper is a foot shorter than most Sneasels. *Glass Cannon/Fragile Speedster *Head Pet *Keet *Killer Rabbit: He has the highest attack and speed stats of his team and is the best battler. *Mutants: He's unusually small and scrawny and has oversized feathers. He was born a runt, which is why he looks odd. He's a 'realistic' mutant as opposed to the kind with superpowers. *Pintsized Powerhouse *Squee: One of the few vocalizations he is capable of making, and he does it often. *Sticky Fingers/Impossible Thief: Aside from stealing items (most often shiny ones), Reaper has also attempted to steal his opponents after defeating them. *Technical Pacifist: In addition to the 'no killing' rule, Reaper refuses to use his claws in battle to avoid drawing blood. *Technicolor Eyes: Pink ones. *The Dumbledore: Towards his lower level teammates. He's eccentric, hyper, easily distracted but nonetheless a good mentor who lets the lower level Pokemon use him as a punchbag/sparring partner whenever they want to. It's mainly thanks to Reaper that Bandit is becoming more confident. *The Glomp: Reaper's usual reaction to spotting a friend. *The Runt At The End: Reaper is the tiny one in his team, and also the toughest one in battle. *The Wonka: Reaper's speech is rarely translated. However, when he's not insulting or threatening someone, he's usually talking in a Wonka-ish manner. He's not a full Cloudcuckoolander because he does follow his own twisted form of logic, it's just that it only makes sense to him and nobody else. *Trademark Favorite Food: Spicy Poffins, as well as anything else spicy. *Tsurime *Uncatty Resemblance: Reaper is unusually short and young looking, has odd mutations, is emotional, likes shiny things and often acts cute. Who does that remind you of? *Weasel Mascot *Why Did It Have To Be Snakes: Reaper has a phobia of blood. Not helpful for a Sneasel, whose razor-sharp claws are his main weapon. *Yangire: Reaper is beginning to head this way, although at the moment only the other Pokemon can tell.